Question: If only one quarter of the earth's surface is not covered by bodies of water, and only one half of that exposed land area is inhabitable for humans (because of poles, deserts, etc.), what fraction of the earth's surface can humans live on?
One half of one quarter of the earth is $\frac{1}{2}\times\frac{1}{4}=\boxed{\frac{1}{8}}$.